the_second_blossomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rules
These are the official rules of Three's Super Brilliant Wiki. If you do not follow them, one of the staff will probably be a big meanie and kick, ban, and/or block you. Please be sure to read all the rules thoroughly, and feel free to ask an admin or co-owner about any questions that you may have. General Wiki Rules These are general rules that must be followed on the wiki itself. Intolerance Intolerance against others because of their interests or disinterests is not tolerated. Bigotry, such as racism, any variation of LGBT+phobia, xenophobia, sexism, ableism, or any other form of bigotry is forbidden. This includes "subtle" bigotry, such as deadnaming/misgendering a trans person, "I just don't think x sexuality is normal", etc. Doing so will earn you a reasonable block from staff. Common Sense Use it. Trolling Light trolling is okay. Going to extremes is not. Harassment Harassment is NOT tolerated whatsoever. A reasonable block will be decided by staff. Language Profanity is allowed. Please do not use slurs, as this falls under the "intolerance" rule. Content Sexual or innapropriate content is not allowed. This means videos, links, photos, drawings, stories, or anything else on the wiki. If you break this rule, the content will be removed and you will have a one week ban. Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is NOT allowed. This rule is enforced when you try to avoid punishment by creating or using another account. If you sockpuppet, your main will get at least a ban at moderator discretion and alts an even longer ban, also at moderator discretion. If you have already used your account rename slot and need to make another account with a new name, that's fine. Joke alts are fine as long as they aren't used to cause trouble. Chat Rules These are rules specifically for the chat; if a rule isn't covered here, refer to the general rules. If a rule under the same name here is covered here, unless it explicitly states it's an exception, apply the general rule as well. Note: IF BOTH USERS AGREE, IN PMS, ANYTHING GOES EXCEPT HARASSMENT Content While chat is slightly more lenient in this rule, please do not post anything explicitly sexual or otherwise inappropriate. Spamming This rule isn't enforced unless literally all you do is flood the chat without any hope for conversation. Pinging Do not spam ping someone, as it can vary between being simply annoying to being hurtful to their ears. Roleplaying Rules These are rules for roleplays on the forums or on chat; if a rule isn't covered here, refer to the general rules. If a rule under the same name here is covered here, unless it explicitly states it's an exception, apply the general rule as well. Harassment Don't harass others about the roleplay. This includes but is not limited to pestering the creator of the roleplay to start it prematurely, begging a roleplayer to give up their role to you, or getting mad at the other participants for "not responding fast enough". Bragging Bragging to another user about getting a role that they wanted but missed out on is very rude, and is against the rules. Please do not do this. Image Uploading Rules Overwriting Images Please do not overwrite an image that isn't yours. See that nifty little "More Options" with the arrow? Click that and rename the file. Failure to abide by this rule will result in punishment. Rulebreaking Content Don't upload anything with rulebreaking content unless it's proof someone was breaking a rule. If evidence for breaking a rule, please alert to the admin what your motives are so they can remove both the offending content as well as your evidence when finished. Breaking this rule will get you a reasonable punishment by staff. Art Theft Please do not reupload any sort of art(whether it be visual, written, or whatever else) without the artist's explicit permission, as this is very rude and can be insulting to the original owner of the image who worked hard on it, as well as taking away their exposure. Exceptions to this rule are screenshots from movies(a Disney movie, for example), shows(a Nickelodeon show, for example), a game(Minecraft, for example), or official comic adaptations of either of these(an Adventure Time comic line, for example), so long as you don't claim the screenshot as your own. Please refrain from doing this for unpopular "indie" movies, games, or shows without explicit credit, and only post snippets of unpopular "indie" comics with explicit credit; all of these may depend on all the exposure they can get. If you so badly want to share art that you adored so much to the rest of the users here, link to the source! Staff-Related Rules These are rules relating to promoted users. Power Abuse Please do not block or ban users unless they are a sockpuppet or have broken enough rules to warrant punishment. Co-Owners and admins are allowed to use the /unban command on other Co-Owners and admins as a joke, ONLY as a joke, and if they are friends with each other and the user being unbanned consents. That joke cannot just be spamming it every two seconds. Marshall is not allowed to abuse his powers on everyone, please tell Co-Owners if he does this and they will give him a thorough talking-to about how just because he's the founder does not mean he's a god who can do whatever. Feel free to block/ban and demote Second Bot if he unblocks himself somehow and goes on another one of his mini-rampages thinking that he's the one in control. Blocking While block lengths are ultimately at admin discretion, please be sure to block fairly. For example, let's say you are blocking two people: one vandalized a few pages, and the other repeatedly broke every single rule on the wiki. The reasonable approach would be to give Person One a week long ban, and Person Two a ban that lasts at least a year. The unreasonable approach would be to give Person One a ban that lasts a thousand years while Person Two gets a ban for two months. Please follow the reasonable approach. Breaking a Rule If you break a rule, you'll be punished, and can potentially lose your rights. Constantly Breaking Rules If you constantly and purposely break rules, especially these, you will not become a staff member. If you are already a staff member, the other staff, as well as Three, will be ashamed of you, and a bcrat might demote you. Staff Randomly Promoting or Demoting Users Staff, please do not randomly promote or demote people just because you can. This includes making any user who walks into chat a moderator as a "birthday present". Category:Rules or Main Page